petdiabetesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:We hope
Your user page Hi Kathy. You sent me a message about yourself, and I put a copy on your user page so that others would know about you. You can of course edit it to make it say whatever you want. Venita 13:08, 9 Nov 2005 (UTC) Insulins/Analogs/Pens..... Do have information on these--just need enough time to get them on wiki. If you can bear with me, we WILL "get there"! KathyWe hope 16:28, 10 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Excellent! Thanks for all the help! Let me know if you need Levemir info, I actually use the stuff every day. --Steve and Jock 17:44, 10 Nov 2005 (UTC) Dental procedure Kathy. Thanks SO MUCH for all your work on the wiki. I wrote a piece on dental procedure http://petdiabetes.wikicities.com/wiki/Dental_procedure because it's a big deal on the FDMB. Get a "how do I do this" question almost every other day. I did not make it cat-specific except in the section about pre-procedure insulin. Can you take a look at that when you get a moment and see whether you can broaden it for dogs? Thanks! Venita 02:00, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Thanks for your comments in my talk page on the dental piece. Please add anything you think is applicable to droolers (our "kind" FDMB term for dogs). Haven't seen anything on FDMB about heartworm meds at all, and no discussion of flea meds leading to higher BGs. But my cats are indoors, so I don't worry about that. I'll think about asking a question on the Boards (real busy right now). Maybe you want to add articles about cataract surgery, heartworm meds, and flea meds. There's a category on other conditions and treatments, although it sounds like with dogs cataracts are a diabetic condition, not an "other" condition, so it deserves linkage in the "conditions" category. Steve also just opened an "obstacles to regulation" page that the heartworm info might fit on nicely. ::BTW, what is IDDM, which you used in responding to me? Venita 16:00, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) Dog articles needed Hi Kathy, and thanks for your great work! I have noticed that these articles on dogs are needed -- do any inspire you? *Blindness *Low-carb diet (dogs section needed) *Hometesting blood glucose (dogs section needed) What do you think? --Steve and Jock 21:35, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) Wiki Notice on CDMB Good morning Kathy. An idea, if you haven't already done this on the CDMB. Today I posted an update message about the wiki on the FDMB. It's here. You are not registered on the FDMB, so you can't write posts but you can read them. I am assuming it's the same rule on the CDMB so I didn't try to post something similar there. Perhaps you could. (And they know you, not me.) Venita 13:04, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) Insulin expert! Kathy, you seem to be very up on insulins, way more than I am. I've just expanded Lantus and Levemir, (and you contributed to Lantus), but they're both ready for any comments if you have any. Best, Steve and Jock 17:13, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::For ease of linking, please try to make one article for each insulin type within reason. Humulin U gets one, Novolin U gets another, etc. Then we can make group pages like NPH and Lente. -steve Redirect syntax Thanks for the excellent work on insulins, Kathy! To redirect, use #REDIRECT Article You need two square brackets on each side. Thanks! Steve : Ok Kathy -- let's chat about it on the live chat: click here and I'll help you set up categories and redirects for all the other insulin categories. --Steve and Jock 17:39, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::Just make up any name but don't put spaces or special characters in it! Try "Kathy". :) And categories Here's what you needed: This is all copied from Wikipedia so the links are unresolved here, but it's what you need. I've added one more tip at the end! --Steve and Jock 18:23, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) How to create categories Creating a category is as simple as adding a soft link to the appropriate article in the Category: namespace; for instance, to add Felis silvestris catus to the "fluffy creatures" category, you would edit the article and enter Category:Fluffy creatures at the bottom, but before interlanguage links. Although the link will not appear in the article text, a page called Category:Fluffy creatures will automatically list alphabetically all articles that contain the Category:Fluffy creatures link. The appeal of categories is that unlike lists, they update themselves automatically, and that one can use them to quickly find related articles. However, categories are not a substitute for lists, and you will find that many articles belong to both lists and categories. You may see some inconsistencies when first creating the category: it may alternate between appearing empty and appearing with your first additions. It will probably correct itself in a few minutes. Note that, although "uncreated" categories will correctly list articles that have been assigned to them, the category page itself does not exist until it is manually created. The easiest way to create the category page is to follow the edit link from an article and add a parent category and a category description as explained below. Creating subcategories Create subcategory pages by putting the name of the parent category on a category page that you would like to be the subcategory. Child categories (subcategories) are created by putting [[category:parent_category_name]] on the lower-level category pages. For example, on a (sub)category page called category:Roses you put category:Flowers, Roses becomes a subcategory of Flowers. When adding an article to a category, or creating categories, one should be careful to use the correct categories and subcategories. Horizontal categorization, directly below, refers to placing an article in the correct category while vertical categorization refers to placing an article in the correct sub''category. When assigning an article into categories, try to be thorough in a "horizontal" sense. The topic may be associated with a geographic area, a historical period, an academic subfield, a certain type of thing (like a food or an ornament), and/or a special interest topic (like Roman Empire or LBGT). You might need to poke around the category hierarchy a bit to find the right place. Try searching for articles similar to the article you are categorizing to get ideas or to find the most appropriate place. (For instance, '1990' is more correctly in 'Category:Years' rather than 'Category:Places'.) In the "vertical" dimension, you should probably be more frugal. A good general rule is that articles should be placed in the most specific categories they reasonably fit in. For example, Queen Elizabeth should not be listed directly under People, but Queens of England might be a good place for her. We know that all Queens of England qualify as Famous Britons and as Royalty, and all of those folks qualify as People. But sometimes there's a good reason to assign an article to two categories, one of which is a direct or indirect subcategory of another. For a well-argued case study, see John Lennon. Whatever categories you add, make sure they do not implicitly violate the neutral point of view policy. If the nature of something is in dispute (like whether or not it's fictional or scientific or whatever), you may want to avoid labelling it or mark the categorization as disputed. Most categorizations are pretty straightforward, though. Making groups of subcategories Categories can only list 200 entries at a time. When there are more than 200 entries, only the first 200 will be displayed. To make it easy to navigate, add a TOC (table of contents). TOCs are added by typing: : '' - which adds a complete TOC (Top, 0 - 9, A-Z) : - which adds a TOC without numbers. This is for categories with members that only start with letters. When a given category gets crowded, also consider making several subcategories. Group similar articles together in a meaningful and useful way that will make it easy for readers to navigate later. Remember that several subcategorization schemes can coexist (for example, if Category:Software gets too big, you don't have to choose between subdividing it by function or subdividing it by platform, you can simultaneously subdivide it in both ways). A set of related categories often forms a hierarchy or a nexus. This can take several different forms, all of which are welcome and encouraged: * A taxonomic grouping. For example, Category:South Asian countries is part of a geographical hierarchy. Category:Academic disciplines catalogs divisions between fields of study. * A functional grouping. Examples: Category:Ancient Rome, Category:World War II, and Category:Commercial item transport and distribution. These bring together articles and subcategories from different fields or taxonomies (history, war, culture, people, companies, industries, technologies) that have an interesting common thread. * Hybrid forms. For example, Category:Art is both part of the taxonomy of Category:Academia and a cross-reference point for lots of things that have little in common except that they have something to do with art. * Offshoot forms. For example, Category:Film stubs contains subcategories of Category:Comedy film stubs for comedy films, and Category:Drama film stubs for drama films. Category membership and creation When writing the description for a category, give it a parent category. In fact, you should try to give it at least two parent categories. For example, Category:British writers should be in both Category:Writers by nationality and Category:British people. A few categories do only merely subdivide their parent category, but unless the parent category has many potential articles under it, or many potential subdivisions, if you can't think of a second parent category, it might be a better idea to fold your smaller category into the parent. :Tip from steve: To make a link to a category, use a colon ':' before the word "Category", so: Category:Insulins is a link to the category, while Category:Insulins makes the current page a member of that category. :Note also: :* A category may have the same name as a separate article (eg. Lente and Category:Lente) :* You can move a page with the "move" tab above the page (if you see it), and the page will change name. The old name will automatically become a redirect for the new page. :* Moving categories will break all links pointing to the category, so try not to. :--Steve and Jock 18:23, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) What I tried to say yesterday by IRC My quicker version I tried to include in our IRC chat: 1. Add an article to a category by adding Category:articlename at the end of the article. 2. The category won't exist officially until you go to that page (click on a red category link) and add a bit of text. 3. The article of the same name is a different beast, but should generally also be in the category. Just include the category Category:articlename at the bottom of it too. --Steve and Jock 10:46, 18 Nov 2005 (UTC)